


Forced Love

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced love, Handcuffs, Reader used as bait, Sam and Dean save you, Shifter killing women, awkward moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: I read a story and got inspired to do a version of my own.I am a friend of Dean and Sam that happened to be in the area when a shifter starts murdering women. When confronted by Sam and Dean the first time that damn this got a hold of Dean's DNA and BOOM. A sexy dangerous copy is now running around my town.





	Forced Love

"Could we meet up at your place before we head to the bar?" Sam asked over the phone as I apply a light layer of mascara. 

"Yea that's fine. Just hurry up this guy works fast looking like Dean." I say not wanting the shifter to find an early date for the night. We needed to kill this monster before he slaughtered his 20th victim.

"Just make sure your dolled up and he won't be looking at anyone else." Dean said softly into the phone making me blush lightly. 

"See you guys soon." I say quickly ending the call before I said something stupid. I looked in my full length mirror again checking myself out. My hair was thick and naturally wavey. I had dyed it a very dark brown a week ago which had turned into a chestnut red for some reason but it looked nice.

The shirt I had picked was a halter top with 3 strings holding the top around my neck. It was black with a loose midsection that shines with small bits of glitter. My jeans were a normal blue just skintight tucking into black mid calf high boots. 

My boots had glitter on the top and a secret compartment on the botttom that activates a sliver knife when I stomp to hard on the heel. 

I looked as good as I was going to so I headed down stairs stopping to spray a light layer of flowery perfume on myself. Just as the doorbell was rang. I coughed waving the mist away before running down stairs to greet the boys. 

I opened the door seeing Sam first on the left then Dean on the right close to him. Both their faces seemed shocked for a moment before a wide smile spread across Sam's.

"This is your nice casual? Now I have to see what fancy you would look like." He flirted looking over my bare shoulders before his eyes dipped down to the high clevege I had created.

"Come on we don't have time for gawking." I say flustered by their reactions. I almost dragged them through the door ready to work on the case. When they were inside Sam went to the kitchen were I went to follow until Dean caught my hand. 

"You sure your ok with this? I don't think this is such a good idea." He said low his breath smelling of beer on my cheeks. I tried to step back but he just pushed me into a wall making my stomach tingle. He still seemed to think he had claim over me even tho he was the one that broke up with me about a year ago.

"I got this. I have a few tricks y'all don't know about." I try to laugh casually until he leaned further into me. His eyes were a warm deep green just staring into my bland blue ones.

"I don't want to see you get hurt." He said finally making me want to kiss him, but I knew he didn't like me like that anymore.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore Dean." I insist with a sideways smirk wiggling passed him to join Sam in the kitchen.

 

20 minutes later we were climbing into our cars the boys following me to the Shifters main hunting bar. I was supposed to go in get him out side for the boys to jump and kill. The only problem is we had no idea how this guy hadn't been seen sneaking women out of the bar. 

No body we questioned knew anyone that looked like Dean beside the "Agent" doing the questioning. 

I pulled in to the parking lot. Taking steady breaths looking around for the Shifters car. I didn't see it, but I knew he would show up here. It had been 3 days with out a body showing up which was unusual. 

I parked climbing out while the boys went to the other side watching me walk in to the bar.

10 minutes and 2 beers later I spotted Dean in a RedSocks T-shirt and Jeans playing pool with another strange man. I went to the waitress paying her double to take 2 beers to the pool table and tell them it was from me.

To soon I had the Dean copy walking over to me with wide smirk. He licked his lips looking me over with a cold stare.

"I came to thank you Darlin'. I don't usually except free beer from sexy women." He flirted easily with Dean's stolen voice. I tired to hold the anger rising slightly.

"It was just an invitation to my table. I couldn't stop watching your big arms flex in the tight shirt." I flirt back boldly reaching out to lightly cup the stolen muscle definition. The shifter was a few inches smaller then the real Dean, but he had the strength and look down to a the faint scars.

"I can't help but notice your not wearing a bra under this beautiful shirt. Makes me wonder were you planing on taking it off soon?" He asked taking a step closer to me his legs pushing against my thighs in the high seat.

"Maybe if it was the right set of hands pulling the strings." I say breathlessly trying to hid the blush creeping into my cheeks.

"Do mine look good enough to do the job?" He asked reaching up to lightly touch the side of my neck up to my jaw and cheek.

'It's not him!' My mind screams as need build in between my legs. 

"They feel prefect to me. What is your name?" I ask wondering what alias he had been using. The shifter smiled widely showing off Dean's half fake perfect smile.

"You already know my name. I can't seem to find yours jn his memories, but he thinks about you." He said darkly his hand clasping around my throat before I could react. Then I felt the needle slide into the other side of my neck. I tensed soon falling over into fake Dean's chest.

"I've been following you sweetheart. Can't wait to get you home." The shifter whispered as my eyes closed. I could feel his hands on my body making me tingle as my sense go completely numb. 

I woke up with a pounding headache my eyes blurry as I looked at the slow moving ceiling fan with single light. I felt light brushes of air on my naked body. Causing goosebumps to forms all over me. 

"Good your finally awake baby." Dean said coming up to sit next to me on the bed. His hand touching my bare stomach making me tense.I tried to hit him, but my hands were bond by metal cuffs connected to the bed frame.

"Don't touch me you monster." I growl thrashing in the metal restraints.

"Oh come on sweety don't act like you don't want this." He smiled motioning down his body. 

" I want the real Dean." I glared feeling his hands rubbing up just under my breast.

"I am Dean. Well now anyways. He is rather fond of you actually. More so than I would have thought possible for a Winchester." The shifter teased before cupping my breast in one of Dean's massive hands.

"Get off me!" I yell again feeling his finger tips circle my nipple. I cring at the pleasure pulsing through my low half. 

"I know you like this." He said darkly the stolen green eyes growing deeper with lust. He leaned down suddly his small morning scruff tickling my nipple before he sucked it between his pink lips. 

"Please stop." I pant fighting the need to push more of my breast in to his mouth. I had wanted Dean for so long always afraid of rejection. And now this stranger was giving me my deepest desire.

"Your not him!" I screamed the pleasure making my mind forget were I was. The shifter growled biting harshly into my skin before looking at me with angry eyes. 

"From now on I will only answer to Dean Winchester. If you want me to stop call me by my name." The shifter insisted yanking off the black Tshirt he had been wearing.

"Fuck you." I yelled back again thrashing in the cuffs that were pinning my arms and legs down to the mattress. I was beyond anger every cell in my body wanting Dean but, knowing it wasn't really the man I loved.

"Can't wait to get my cock inside your tight little pussy." He said harshly his jeans falling to the floor so that he now stood before me naked.

"Just fucking sto with the game and tell me your real god damn name!" I screamed in frustration as "Dean" covered my body with his. His hands cupped my breast roughly rubbing calluses fingers over the soft skin.

"I wonder what you taste like." He chuckled his eyes shining with curiosity and lust. I bucked trying to throw his body from mine. 

"Don't you fucking dare!" I panic seeing his face go lower down my body. He kissed a long trail to my mound pushing my lips apart with his tongue.

"Oh." I choke out my whole body tensing from his increased tongue pressure. 

"You taste like apples." He chuckled before yanking my thighs apart with hard fingers. I hissed in pain before pleasure had me moaning again. The Shifters tongue worked like crazy against my clit back and forth at an incredible speed.

"S-ST." I begin as two fingers shoved inside of me cut my words off.

"God so tight. Am I gonna be your first baby?" He asked mockingly before biting into my leg with sharper animalistic teeth. I yelp in pain trying to pull away.

"Remember say my name and I'll stop. Tell me your name and I'll let you out of the cuffs." He offered before slapping my clit. I yelled out in shocked then in need as he sucked softly on the tender bud.

"Jesus fucking Christ just stop please! I can't take this!" I beg feeling complete defeated and used. I wanted to cum I wanted to scream Dean's name, but. 

"Your not him." I mummers again my head rolling to the right. He began to suck harder his finger finally moving out of me halfway. He pushed them deeper inside of me to repeat the action soon building a deep need in my core.

"Stop fighting it." Dean ordered pumping harder into a fast rhythm.

"Say my name." He whispered this time blowing cold air on my heated clit. I arched moaning loudly in desire.

"Not him." I say again my head thrashing from side to side fighting the orgasm the threatened to spill through me.

"Your so close. So tight and warm. Fucking cum for me." He ordered sucking on my clit relentlessly. I fought my legs tensed up pulling against the metal cuffs until. A wave of cool released forced its way into my core. I screamed in defeat letting the desire flood into my mind. I laid still my clit throbbing in unwnated satisfaction.

"You look perfect when you cum." He said lovingly as he moved up my body kissing the same trail to my nipples.

"Please stop. I can't take anymore." I beg again my eye lids half closed as his tongue sparks another fire.

"Say my name." He growled his knees spreading my legs wider before I felt his penis. My eyes shot open in panic looking up into Dean's face looking lustfully down at me.

"I don't want this." I say directly into his eyes. He frowned slightly before shoving him self into my slick virgin walls.

"By not saying my name you are tell me you do sweetheart." He moaned tearing passed my virginity with a hard thrust. He hit my depths with a sharp bolt of pain.

"Fuck." I hiss in more agony my legs tensing again unable to move from the uncomfortable position. I closed my eyes trying to picture the monster beneath the sexy face. Dean would never force me to fuck him. 

"Look at me bitch!" The shifter roared his nails bitting into my jaw to force my attention back on the rape. My eyes locked onto his cold stolen green ones.

"Fuck you. Dean would never force me." I say boldly making him stop suddenly looking at my seriouse face. He then pulling out of my already sore pussy only a moment before shoving his penis deep inside of my ass. 

A blood chilling scream escaped my throat. The shifter cut it off my chocking me roughly.

"Call me Dean and I'll pull out!" He roared starting to fucking me in my unlubed ass. Letting enough pressure from my throat allowing me to scream. 

"DEAN! Please stop Dean Fucking STOP!" I shriek as he yanks his shaft from my bleeding hole.

"See that wasn't so hard was it." He pants looking down at at bloody mess he had made from the brutality.

"Got to pop two of your cherries today." He chuckled climbing from the bed. I hadn't noticed before, but I was in the corner of a hut. A small kitchen area was on the right side with a table against the wall then there was a weird line of shelves that had different supplies on it. 

The only doors were a front door and a door you assumed when to a bathroom because it was the only thing missing from the room.

"Now that is over with. Do you want some breakfast?" The shifter asked slipping on the boxers he has dropped earlier. 

"Just leave me alone." I grumble looking at the plain wall. 

"Fine." He said stiffly going to the other side of the room to make his food. I tried to hold back the tears, but my whole lower half was in pain.

"Fucking monster." I whispers shaking in the chains until I heard him sitting down a plate clattering on the kitchen table. I closed my eyes trying to remember anything about my transport to the shack. Nothing but darkness until I woke up here with him.

"If you tell me your name I will uncuff you." He said making my head turn towards him. He was standing in the middle of the room still in just boxers. Dean's stolen body looking like a god in front of you almost naked.

"What that's not in your memory bank? You knew I was a hunter, but not my name?" I snap irritated.

"There are two many names over the years they jumble together, but faces are still crystal clear with every new suit. Yours was fresh and hard to forget making you an easy target." He said with a smirk looking over my body again.

"I haven't seen the real Dean in almost a year how would my face still be a clear memory?" I question unable to believe his words.

"You two dated for a while right? Well when men say they delete the photos you send it never really happens." He smiled wider seeing me blush at what he was hinting at.

"Yea well he still didn't fuck me so I guess it didn't work." I growl turning away. Suddenly my right hand was grabbed and pushed against a fabric covered shaft. He jerked my head up to look at him with surprised.

"He wanted to. He just was afaraid you were falling in love with him. My memory's are of him jerking off to your pictures almost every week. It made it really hard not to just bend you over that bar table when I saw you." Dean said staring into my eyes.

"Your not him." I said coldly grinding my teeth together as my hand went slack against his hard shaft.

"Your right I'm not." He said finally before taking off the boxers and climbing back on the bed in between my legs.

"I have no emotion attachment to you other that what he had felt. So I can do this!" He growled pounding deep inside of my sore pussy. I arched and screamed pulling against the cuffs.

"With out giving a damn how much it's hurts you." He moaned pulling out to start fucking me harder than before.

"Stop please!" I beg weakly my arms starting to bleed from being cut on the metal cuffs.

"No I want to cum it's my turn. That's how a relationship works baby." He groaned rocking the bed harder with each powerful thrust. 

"Pleas Dean. Your hurt me!" I yell in defeat trying everything to get him out of me. He slapped a hand over my mouth pushing my head into the mattress. 

"None of that right now." He ordered going faster. His shoulder muscles flexed in my vision before I focused on the ceiling above. Trying to block out the rape. Soon I only heard his grunts before he tensed plowing into me harder. He stopped for a moment thrusting a few more times until he panted heavily on top of me. 

"God that felt good." He whispered pulling out of my swollen walls. I winced turning away from him to face the wall. 

"I'll be back later. Do you need to use the bathroom?" He asked pulling on clothes randomly.

"No." I said sternly still not looking at him. He dresses the rest of the way silently before slamming the front door shut then locking it. 

I looked around again not seeing any windows of indications of what time it was. I looked at the bed frame closely seeing the cuffs locked on to thick wooden past connected to a wide middle board. No way to break it. No way out unless the boys find me. I felt used and broken my lower half leaking slowly on to the bed underneath me. I laid their soon shutting my eyes fighting back the tears before falling into a deep restless sleep.

I woke up looking at Dean sitting casually with a news paper in his hands. His hair was brushed forwards angling upwards. His green eyes studying the words as his teeth bit in to his bottom lip lightly. He was clean shaven with a new tighter black T-shirt and light blue jeans. His body snug in the clothes showing his muscled frame.

"I can see you checking me out. You read for a good morning fuck?" He asked with a wide smile setting down the newspaper. I turned away in disgust until I heard him coming over.

"You ready to use the bathroom?" He asked a key held up in my eye sight. 

"Yes." I say softly looking away from him as he unlocks my feet first. Then he moves to my hands take a few steps back.

"It's right there. You can use the shower as well. I will have breakfast ready for us soon." He said watching me take slow steps to the closed door. When I entered I slammed it looking for a way out seeing nothing and no way to lock the door. I just used the small toilet looking around at the single sink and stand up shower. 

"How long have a I been here?" I question out loud trying to think clearly now that I was out of the cuffs. After I flushed I found a small bottle of shampoo and conditioner. I turned on the hot water stepping in and quickly applying shampoo then conditioner 

I had my eyes closed my back to the door when I heard it open lightly creaking.

"Breakfast is done. You need help washing your back?" Dean chuckled getting closer to the clear door to watch me wash the soap away. I tensed trying to ignor him until I felt fingers graze my back.

"No I got it. I'll be out soon Dean." I said quickly trying to make him happy enough to just leave me the fuck alone.

"I'll get you a towel." He said darting from the room. I rinsed the soap away turning off the water and pressing my body into the corner.

"Here you go darlin'." The shifter said putting the towel around my shoulders. I dried off before wrapping it around my torso. I stepped out looking up at his dark eyes. He was staring at me with a hard expression.

"What baby you forgot your manners. I just did something very nice for you." His words were cold then making me tense.

"Uh thank you." I said softly trying to step passed him. He yanked the towel away from my body and hands.

"What's my name?" He asked holding the towel out again for me to try one more times.

"Thank you, Dean." I almost growl until he hands me the towel again with a satisfied smile.

"Your welcome Wendy." The shifter said softly watching my face turn to a wide frown.

"I went to your house and happened to run into your mom. She recognized me as Dean so I played it off as I was going to ask you to marry me. She is every excited by the way." The shifter explains how he found out my name.

"You are a monster. I would never marry you." I snap to angry to think about his temper. He yanked the towel away again before wrapping it back around my neck and face. I was blinded only able to feel his hands grouping my breast roughly.

"Your mine forever now Wendy. You will be forced to love me eventually." He said darkly as I was pushed through the bathroom door.

"I love the real Dean." I growled before being bent completely over the bed. The towel was wrapped so that I was being chocked by the side of the cloth.

"He will never want you after what I've done to you." The shifter growled back shoving his length inside of my hurt body.

"Get out of me!" I scream in terror bucking back into his hips. He slapped my ass hard enough to make me yelp out in pain.

"Your mine." He moaned pumping inside of me at a brutal pace. My hand reached out in front of me looking for anything to grab onto. I felt the cuffs still attached to the bed frame.

"I knew you were a kinky bitch." He chuckled leaning down to clap one of the cuffs around my right wrist.

"Please Dean stop! Your hurting me!" I sob the metal pulling at the cuts on my wrist.

"I love it when you say my name." He groaned easing the harsh thrust to actually make pleasure shoot through me. I tensed hating that more than the pain until he started rubbing my asshole with his thumb. He pulled out of me suddenly the towel falling from my head. I stood up instantly taking the cloth to put over my body. I sat on the bed with my arm across my chest looking at the shifter.

"Don't worry I'm not done with you yet. Still need to make you cum on my cock." He bit his stolen lips quickly undressing fully. I tugged at the cuff struggling to break free of this torment.

"What about breakfast!" I yell looking at the plain cereal and milk on the table. He was advancing on me now naked easily ripping the towel away from my hands. He grabbed my legs yanking then off the bed to twist them around with my ass against his hips again.

"It can wait. I need you." He growls pushing his hard penis up and down my folds. He then slid halfway inside of me making me bite back a moan. He pushed slowly the rest of the way before pushing my body on to the bed. He pushed into my cervix as we moved further on to the mattress.

"Please use a condom." I said softly making him stop moving us.

"I never thought of getting you pregnant," he said almost a whisper before pulling out slightly "Now that I'm thinking about it. I kind of like the idea." He said louder now pushing all the way inside of me.

"Stop please. I'll do what ever you want! Just put a fucking condom on." I yell in panic trying to prolong the rape happening again.

"Fine. But my conditions are that you have to ride me until you cum. Then you have to scream that you love me and you must use my name." He said firmly pushing as deep as he can into my cervix. I clenched thinking about his body pressed fully against my back claiming me. If I don't agree I'm going to have to deal with this instead. 

"Do we have a deal Wendy?" The shifter asks in my ear in Dean's voice. I clenched around him feeling my sweet spot getting stretched from the angle. 

"Yes, but you have to uncuff me." I say rattling the handcuffs in irritation. He sighed pulling out of me again before going for the get and undoing my cuffs. He then went out the front door butt naked and locking the door behind him.

I sat up getting to my feet as far away from the bed as possible. He came back with a box closing and locking the door behind him. He quickly ripped a condom from the box rolling it on his rather large length. I hadn't noticed before choosing not to look at him for more than 5 seconds. 

"Do you want me to eat you out, sweetheart?" He asked getting closer to me with the cuff keys.

"No, I'll be fine. Just uncuff me and lay down" I say shortly looking away as he sits on the edge of the bed. He laid down in the middle of the bed. His penis laying against his stomach. 

"Get on and then I'll uncuff you Wendy." He said holding his penis upright for me to sit down on. I climbed onto his hips uncomfortably empaling myself on his think length. I winced when he hit bottom my ass flush with his abdomen. I heard the clink of the cuffs coming undone then my hand was free. I placed them on his hairy calves slowly rising up on his length. 

"Remember to scream my name." The shifter moaned his hands grabbing my hips to push me back down firmly. I moaned lightly when his head passed over my sweet spot. My back arching slightly. He started moving my hips for me. Using my weight to ride his cock at a slow deep speed. 

"Fuck." I hissed not wanting the deep pleasure coming from his cock. I willingly went high on his penis. His head almost coming out before he shoved it deep inside of me again. I arch with each deep thrust small moans and grunt escaping my lips. 

He trusted underneath me pressing deeper into my walls before his hands roamed over around my legs to my clit. I gasped lean thing back allowing him more access.

I rode him harder until he moaned his hands again to my ass and back forcing me forwards again. My hands braced on either of his legs. I watched my breast bounce with each thrust my hair still wet around my head.

"I can feel you so close squeezing my dick. Tell me you love me Wendy." He purred kneeling my ass cheeks before sticking his pink in my ass. I moaned loudly rocking back on his dick at a harsh jerking motion. My walls clamp around his shaft taking him deeper in desperate need.

"I love you Dean! Fuck I love you!" I yell at the top of my lungs the need skyrocketing into a lust filled roll through my body. 

The door was kicked open Dean Winchester coming through gun in hand his eyes landing on me riding his copycat. 

"Wendy!" He yelled his voice in shock storming over to my shacking body. I was still orgasming the Shifter's penis deep inside of me. Sam came in next his eyes filled with shock when they saw me.

"We are a bit busy come back later." The shifter growls his fingers digging into my hips. I wince the pleasure leaving my body.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Dean roared before shooting the shifter in the head. You yelped feeling the blood splatter across your back. 

"Wendy oh god." Sam whispered quickly scooping me up off the now dead body. I tensed feeling new arms around my naked sore chest. 

"Here." Dean said giving me his green flannel before he started looking around the hut to see if there was anything worth taking a look at. Sam took me out to the car. He set me in the back seat before going back in for Dean. I sat on the leather seats the material sticking to my wet legs. 

The first one hit my leg making me notice the trail of silent tears running down my face. Dean came out first in just a plain black Tshirt his face looking sunken and scruffy. Sam came next shutting the door. Door before locking it behind him the sun shining through his shoulder length hair.

"Do you need a doctor?" Dean asked getting into the driver seat while Sam climbed in the passenger side. 

"No just please take me home." I mutter softly looking down at the flannel around me. It kind of smelled like beer and oil like the real Dean.

"How long was I here?" I asked unable to remember when I last saw daylight.

"Almost 3 days. Your mom followed him yesterday. Then told us. She is waiting at your house like she did every day you were gone." Sam said softly tuning to look at me. I just cried harder my eyes starting to hurt. 

"I need gas. I rushed over here so fast to get you I forgot my wallet and didn't want to say anything." Dean suddenly interupted pulling over into a gas station. Sam went in leaving me alone with the silently angry Dean.

"Did you hear anything before you came in." I asked suddly my making him look in the review mirror at me before clening his jaw.

"I heard you moaning. I heard my name." He said making me blush.

"He wanted me to love him. He told me about your memories." I blushed deeper needing to get this out before I shut down wanting to forget the traumatic event. 

"Which ones?" Dean asked turning around to look at me now.

"Is it true you still have the pictures I sent you when we were dating?" I ask with a whisper. His face pales for a moment.

"Yes I couldn't bring myself to delete them. I'm sorry." He said in a deep voice.

"He told me that you used them for sexual pleasure and that's why I was his target." I say sounding angry at Dean, but it wasn't him I was furious at. 

"I told Sam we shouldn't of used you as bait. I fucking told him." Dean growled low in his chest sitting back normally in his seat. Sam was back now pumping gas until he saw how upset Dean and I were. When he was done filling up Baby we went directly to my house. Dean pulled into the drive way looking at me in the rear view mirror. 

"Do you want us to come in?" Sam asked looking at me over the seat. I thought about it seeing my Mom coming out of my front door.

"Yea, have my mom soup please." I say with a smirk slowly climbing out of the car as my mom ran to hug me. We went inside before I disappeared upstairs to change into the biggest pair of sweat pants I owned. I smelled chicken soup which was my favorite. I went to the hallway bathroom inspecting the cuts on my wrist and ankles when Dean passed the door going to my bed room. 

I gasped my first reaction to run. He saw me when he pass and was now standing in the door way looking at me.

"Wendy?" He asked softly a small hint of concern in his eyes when he saw my face in the mirror.

"Sorry, I just." I blush looking away still fighting the urge to attack him.

"It's ok. Uh I could get your mom or Sam?" He offered backing away his hands in his pockets. I turned around with medication for the cuts in my hands.

"No please help me put this on." I say quickly handing him the medication and holding out my wrist and closed hands. He took it spreading some on his finger tips before I pushed my sleeves up. He help my wrist lightly in his big hands.

His fingers were tenderly spreading the cream on my red and scraped wounds. When he was finished I rolled up my pants before trying to push myself up on the sink. I failed hurting my cuts in the process.

"Let me." Dean said his hands cupping my thighs before picking me up easily onto the sink. I tensed wanting to shove him away from me at the same time desire pulsed through my walls. He dropped his hands quickly take a huge step back. He then lightly held my foot applying cream to my ankles.

"Your mom said soup will be done in 45 minutes if you wanted to take a nap." Dean offered rolling down your pants. His finger tips lightly touching my legs making me tense again.

"Uh no I just want to watch TV. I think I'm gonna sleep on the couch tonight." I say seriously never wanting to be on a bed again. Dean nodded stiffly stepping way back to let me pass into the kitchen were Sam and my mom waited with small concerned smiles.

"Wendy do you want some Hot CoCo?? My mom asked making me chuckle.

"Please." I say watching her until Sam looked over at me. He was wearing a blue flannel with a white Tshirt under it. His back leaning on the wall as he looked me over.

"Is there anything we can do Wendy?" He asked trying to help in any way. I put my head in my hands thinking for a while. My mom set the chocolate in front of me. I look up at her then Sam.

"I think I just need time. Please just call the next time y'all are in town and maybe we can have some beers. But give it a couple of months ok." I say taking a deep breath when Dean walked into the room behind my mom. He looked hurt, but nodded.

"Then Sam let's get going. We still no to go burn the hut down." Dean said stiffly giving my mom a loose hug before heading out the front door. Sam followed placing a hand on my shoulder before leaving. I looked at my mom wanting to cry again.

"They understand Wendy. They had rough stuff happen too. They could help you more than you realize." My mom said softly coming to pull me into a tight hug. My head rested on her shoulder before I let the tears fall freely onto her shirt. We stayed like that for more than a couple of minutes before I relaxed enough to go to the couch. I turned on a movie to wait for when chicken soup.

I don't think I will ever feel normal again, but I will defnetaly try to date Dean again. My heart still beasts faster thinking about his hands on my thighs in the bathroom. I still want him, still love him. The thing that took me was a monster nothing more.


End file.
